The Boy With The Pale Hair
by Rachmanov
Summary: Harry and Draco, in their sixth year, have found it inevitable in coming to terms and facing reality. School, pestering friends, and the fate of the wizarding world lie. They are both touched by the Dark Lord, and realize they may only have one another.
1. Intro

The Boy With The Pale Hair

Intro

* * *

><p>One of my first memories of Hogwarts and the wizarding world was that day in Diagon Alley. The first day with Hagrid, the first day of realizing I wasn't exactly <em>normal. <em>And the roughly famous title of The Boy Who Lived wasn't exactly an all pleasant welcoming into this new life. I'm not complaining, it was loads better than what the Dursleys put me through, but nevertheless, I still felt unwelcome.

The first boy to show me any sort of kindness, whether it be out of power or grace- I'll never know- was the infamous, pure-blood heir, Slytherin bred Draco Malfoy. Even at eleven years old, the slicked blond hair, the devilish smirk, and the pompous attitude was bad news to me. But it was just the sort of thing I was attracted to; my weakness. Danger had always found a way to be in my life. I lived for it.

I'll never forget those first words he spoke to me.  
>"Hello, Hogwarts too?" The rest of the conversation was sort of one-sided and he came off as a bit of a jerk, however, I was just completely fixated in his confidence. It was like none other. I personally lacked in confidence thanks to years of being stepped on by the Dursleys. He highly resembled Dudley, in personality, of course- Draco was much smaller and more pleasant to look at. At his disgusting remarks about Hagrid and Muggle-borns, I should have kept in my head to steer clear of Malfoy, and any of his kind.<p>

This of course was a failed attempt, seeing as I bumped into him, year after year after year. The constant teasing, perpetual glares and going out of our way to make each other "miserable"; somehow I couldn't get away from it.

It was a Hogwarts ritual.


	2. The Burrow

A Drarry Fanfic

The Boy With The Pale Hair

Chapter One

We were all in the Burrow again, like old times. Fred and George were entertaining us all by the fireplace while Mrs. Weasley cooked a big dinner for the eight of us: Hermoine, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, and I. It was a rather large meal, but it smelled delicious, just how home-made family meals should. We were a family, the eight of us. And if Ron's other brothers returned, it would be the same. I honestly couldn't ask for better company.

The only thing disturbing me was Ginny. Ginny Weasley, sister of Ron, was in her 5th year now in Hogwarts. She was Ron's sister. Ron's. Sister. She was practically my sister too. But somehow, when I looked at her with her soft, chestnut eyes and the dimple in her chin and her signature red hair, I just got chills. She was beautiful. She was really, really gorgeous. But of course she was going with Dean or some other boy and it would be weird if I dated my best mate's sister, and considering I watched her grow up makes the whole situation awkward. Still, she was there. She knew me, my story. She was the closest I could possibly get to a real girlfriend, considering Hermoine and Ron are unofficially an item.

Nevertheless, it was good to be in a home, for once.

I took another glance at Ginny, who was eating her dinner curtly, and smiled. I'm assuming I wasn't as sneaky as I would've liked, because Hermoine grinned and looked at me.

"So, Harry, what are some things you'd like to accomplish this school year?" She asked me, hinting at something.

"Well, I'd like to not, you know, die." I responded, earning a laugh from everyone at the table.

"You know, mate, you could really turn your stress a level down with, you know, a _girlfriend." _Ron added, giving me a serious look. Great, so now they're going to question my non-existent love life.

"And what do you know about having a girlfriend, Ron? Last I checked, you _never_ had one. Unless you're still going for Granger over here-"George was cut off by Ginny as Hermoine started to get red.

"He is right, Ron. You don't have much experience in the field. I don't think it's wise to judge Harry on something you have zero knowledge in." Ginny teased, making Ron grow tense.

"My apologies for not having 5 different partners in one week." Ron spat at Ginny.

"Settle! Settle; Ron, apologize to your sister." Mr. Weasley scolded, trying to take handle of the situation at hand.  
>"Sorry." Ron mumbled. He took his plate to the sink and then retreated to his bedroom quickly.<p>

Ginny was quiet and looked down at her plate. I could tell her face was flushed with embarrassment. I swept with my plate and patted her on the back, then placed my dishes in the sink.

"Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Weasley. It was brilliant." I left to go confront Ron, excusing myself from the dinner.

"Anytime, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley chirped. The rest of them continued their meal.

Upstairs, Ron was staring at the wall of his room, thinking intently, which is not something Ron is usually seen doing.

"What you thinking about, mate?" I asked him.

"I really haven't a girlfriend, do I Harry? And who is Ginny telling me what to do? I'm older than her, it should be the other way around. And she honestly needs to get her priorities straight, seeing 50 guys a month!" He ranted, and I placed my hand on his back.

"Well, she's not exactly ugly." I accidentally said. I could tell this was the wrong thing. Ron's back tensed and he turned his head to look at me.  
>"You don't have it for my sister, do you?" He asked, glaring.<p>

"You're my best mate, I wouldn't, I would _never-"  
><em>"Why not then? Is there something wrong with her? She's adorable!" He counter-argued.

"Ron, I was just saying-"

"Knock, knock," Hermoine's voice was heard from the door, saving the day.

"It sounded like you two were having a row."  
>"It was nothing." I said, and stood up. Ron brushed off his jeans and looked at Hermoine. It seemed like he was really, really looking at her. Hermoine felt it too and started to blush and look at her feet. Ron smiled. Ugh, this crap again. I might as well leave them to go make out or something.<p>

"Well, Ginny and I are off to bed, we've got a big day ahead of us! Hogwarts, sixth year, think of all the _spells _we'll learn this time around." Hermoine sighed, lost in her love of schoolwork. Ron and I chuckled, and then Ginny appeared at the doorway. She was in a nightgown, a soft, cotton, lavender nightgown. Her face was freshly washed and her teeth brushed, and she was wearing glasses. I have never seen a sight so adorable. I immediately grinned at her presence.

"Here, Ron, you left your shoes in the kitchen again, you know Mum doesn't like that." Ginny was holding a pair of shoes for Ron, who wasn't paying attention. I slowly approached her and reached out for them. Her hand brushed mine as she gave them to me, and chills went down my spine. Her cheeks went red and even I felt warmth spread across my face. Hermoine, being ever so observant, smiled at us once more.

"Well, goodnight Harry! Goodnight, Ron!" The two of them left the room, leaving two confused boys.

The power they had over us, it was tangible. It was so obvious we were in love.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Chapter Two

That morning, Ron and I gathered our trunks, off to Platform 9¾ with the rest of the 'family'. Hermione was speaking to Ginny in hushed tones on the trip to the station, making Ron and I overly self-conscious and suspicious. But Ron shouldn't have had anything to worry about, they were talking about me. I sped up enough to hear Ginny say something about my "Dazzling green eyes," and Hermione chuckle and respond back to her, "If you want him, go get him." I was becoming increasingly red in the face around the time I said my goodbyes and packed my trunks on the train, still behind the two of them.

Ginny turned around, as if she heard her name. Then, she saw my face and giggled.  
>"You know Harry, I'd been thinking-"<p>

"Potter." A snarl passed by my ear and I was in a trance. Draco Malfoy had brushed past me with his gang of followers, looking menacing. The summer was good to him; he looked well fit, pale as always, sun-kissed highlights in his hair, and... what am I even saying?

Look back to Ginny, stupid git.

I did, and this time I looked at her, I noticed the ugly smush in her chin, her mud colored eyes and her clown hair. I did not find her attractive. She had a look of lust in her eyes, I didn't want a part of that. Not really, at least. I turned my head back to Draco, and found myself getting wired.

"You think you can do just about whatever you want, don't you Malfoy?" I sneered back at him, only to find him turn around and have honest curiosity in his eyes. He was wondering why I didn't let it go, trying to find out if I secretly wanted to have a row with him, because well, I loved it. He looked around at his little posse and then glared back at me, although I believed to have seen a twinkle in his eye as he did so.

"Yeah, I think I can. Who's gonna stop me? Are you gonna tell your mum? Oh wait..." Laughter erupted from the train and I instantly turned red, embarrassed, sad, and disappointed. I looked down at my feet, feeling inferior and beat. I didn't feel like talking anymore. He had stooped so low as to remind me that I was an orphan. My disappointment must have been obvious through my stance and the laughter died.

"Anyway, I don't have time for you, there's... things I have to get on with." Draco looked ashamed of himself and slightly frightened. He looked so fragile.

"Then get on with it!" Ron yelled at him, and Draco turned and went to his compartment.

"Don't mind him, ugly bloke." Ron attempted to comfort me, but only made me feel worse. Not only did he yell at him, he called him _ugly. _Why this crossed my mind, I do not know, but it was rather dominant within my thoughts.

The three of us found a nearby compartment and shut the door, weary of the earlier events.

"Harry, you can't let him get under your skin like that-"  
>"I know, Hermione." I said, bored of her nagging already. I slumped against the window and watched the scenery until we were almost to Hogwarts.<p>

An hour later, I turned around and noticed Ron and Hermione were both asleep. It seemed like the whole train was asleep, it was so quiet. That's when I got the idea. Quietly, I removed my invisibility cloak from my trunk and snuck out of the compartment, walking down the aisle. Almost everyone was asleep, except for the anxious first years. It was overcast outside, and a steady drizzle was lightly patting the windows. Slowly I made my way to the other car, obviously being unseen. A few more steps and I found it, Draco's compartment. He was sitting there alone, his gray eyes wandering about the landscape, twiddling his thumbs. His usual sneer was gone from his face, and a neutral look replaced it. I don't think I've ever seen him like that. He was calm.

His eyes were still out the window, so I decided to creep my way inside, my breathing steady. I was getting riled up again; I'm not usually this close to Draco without him knowing it. I sat down directly across him, getting a full view of his features. He had worn a black suit, almost as if he were attending a funeral later. He had curious wrinkles above his eyebrows and his pale hair was tended neatly on his forehead. He smelt of cologne, that I was sort of drawn to, and clean soap. He licked his lips; I could feel myself smiling.

I decided to leave, and attempted to slide out of the compartment unseen. Just as I thought he was watching the scenery, his head snapped toward me.

"Enjoy the show, Potter?" He said calmly, forcing me to sit back down. I took off the cloak and looked at him. I was at a loss for words, which he seemed to enjoy.

"What were you doing in here, anyway? Were you spying on me?" Draco asked curiously, there was a more playful tone in his voice than a sinister one.

"I was just-" I began, not knowing where to go from there.  
>"No matter. Put your cloak back on before people see you with me." I obeyed, and slid it over myself, finding myself grinning again.<br>"I can hear you smiling." He said. No one could fool Draco.  
>"Look, I'm sorry."<br>"About what?" I asked.  
>"Earlier today. About your mum. I was cruel and I shouldn't have said that." Draco spoke with a sincere voice.<p>

I looked down, not wanting to see Malfoy at a time of remorse.

After a while I said to him, "It's alright."

He smiled then, a glow in his eyes. I got back up and left the compartment, right in the middle of him trying to tell me something. I should've gone back.


End file.
